


Itty Bitty Problem

by DragonLover19



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Babyfied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Skylanders are tough, courageous, there to help, and defenders of the defenseless. But caring for a child is not really on their to do list. Especially when that child happens to be a babyfied teammate of the most infamous teams Skylands has ever dealt with.The SWAP Force.Now the whole team has to take care of their youngest member while trying their hardest to keep their shenanigans under control. But it all won't end that badly, right?
...
... Right?





	

"… what… did you idiots… do?" Was the first question that came out of Night Shift's mouth.

He had been spending his time working out in the training facility in the academy, relieving some stress from the day's earlier event. It was a practical day, nice weather, clear skies, a nice quite breakfast for once. He was enjoying his time reading the day's newspaper in the academy's study, enjoying some alone time. But just like any other day, his peace and quiet had been stomped on. Freeze Blade, Skylands number one loud mouth, had come up to him and started gabbing away on a new technique he had been doing, going on and on and on and on and on. What happened next, he wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was having an argument with Freeze Blade.

He had plenty of arguments with Freeze Blade before, but this one was more… heated.

And before either knew how it would end, Freeze Blade was suddenly on the ground holding his neck as warm blood seeped through his fingers and staining his clothes and fur, looking up at Night Shift with the most feared look on his face that he had ever seen. And Night Shift, who had always kept a level head and an iron will out in battle, suddenly felt sick in the pit of his stomach as his fangs were covered in a thin layer of blood.

Freeze Blade's blood.

For the first time in many, many years that they knew each other, Night Shift had snapped and bitten Freeze Blade in pure rage. But as quickly as he did so, the realization has set in quickly  and he released Freeze Blade from his jaws. But the damage had already been done. He was in shock. He had never done anything to draw blood from Freeze Blade before. Growl and snap at him? Plenty of times! Teleporting away from him to find some peace? Of course! Hit him upside the head? Only a few times, and he only did that when the cat needed to be quiet. But bite him?

Actually and truly to Eon above _bite him?_

Never! Annoying as he may be, he would never consider biting the cat. Never!

When he barely found his voice to speak, to apologies, to say anything, Freeze Blade quickly got up and speed away without so much as a single word. And as he watched him leave, the sickly feeling in Night Shift's stomach grew. It was a first that he had no idea of how, or why, he had done such a thing and he quickly grew frustrated and angry with himself. Wanting to be alone, he spent the rest of the morning to the brisk of the evening taking his anger out on the test robots, punching each one with more force than he ever done before. When the last bot was reduced to a pile of scraps, his anger finally diminished and guilt ate away at him.

But as he considered to go and find Freeze Blade and apologies, Fire Kraken burst into the room the room, followed by Spy Rise, Blast Zone, Trap Shadow, and Wash Buckler, all chasing after the fire bouncer. But once he had turned around and caught sight of them, they suddenly froze, Fire Kraken quickly hiding something behind his back.

"Hiya Night Shift!" Fire Kraken smiled, though it was a bit off. His smile didn't hold all of the enthusiasm or mischief as it usually did. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He eyed them all, seeing each one had a worried or scarred look on their faces. "I was here training all day. But I'll be going now. I need to find Freeze Blade—"

"NO!" Wash Buckler shouted, rising both of his arms in the air, earning a few looks. "Uh, I mean, Freeze Blade is off on a mission with Boom Jet and Free Ranger. He won't be back for a while."

Night Shift eyed the octopuses. It was odd of his actions, but then again, he was an odd kind of guy. But still, it was a strange way for him to act. "I'm sure that I can catch up with them and help with the mis—"

"Uh, no! They didn't need help. They're fine on their own." Blast Zone waved a hand quickly in his face, laughing uneasy as he avoided eye contact with him.

His eyes narrowed at them, placing both boxing gloves on his hips. Everyone knew that stance. It meant whatever lie he was being told, he was not falling for it. Not in the slightest bit. "Alright, what's going on here? Why are you all acting like you created a monster?"

No one dared looked him in the eye. Not until Spy Rise sighed. "Okay, the truth is… we know what happened between you and Freeze Blade earlier today."

Hearing that, Night Shift's stance loosened, frowning with his ears bending downwards. "… oh. So you… know what happened."

"Yeah. Who knew you had it in you to—OW!" Trap Shadow was quickly silenced by Blast Zone, glaring at him to be quiet.

"He's… still uneasy of what happened and may be it'd be best to leave him be for the time being." Spy Rise continued. "He was still shaken up from the whole… ordeal."

Night Shift nodded. He sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "Yes. Yes. I understand."

"Okay! Now I'll just b—" Fire Kraken started, making himself ready to run again, until the sound of a tiny sneeze and ice forming stopped him. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! COLD!" He shouted, jumping up high and accidentally tossing whatever he had hidden behind his back higher in the air.

"FIRE KRAKEN THE KID!" Wash Buckler shouted, grabbing his hat and pulling down on it as he watched the whole thing in fear.

Night Shift, though surprised by the whole action, wasted no time as he teleported himself upwards and catching the child with easy and carefulness. But once he got a look at the child, everything around his frozen in time as he starred at the child, who starred right back at him through a too big for his face navy blue mask that barely stayed on his dark grey fur face.

"… Freeze Blade?" He couldn't believe it, -no-, he wouldn't believe it. This child, this _toddler_ couldn't be Freeze Blade! It just couldn't! There was no way in all of Skyland that Freeze Blade was a baby! It was impossible! The kid just happened to look an awful lot like him and wearing a mask and a way too big for him navy blue shirt just like his! This could not be—!

The kitten sneezed, coating a thin layer of frost on his gloves. He mewed, rubbing his eye with his tiny hand. But Night Shift's focus was more on the tiny cats head and wrists where ice covered the same area that matched exactly like Freeze Blades own. And the more he looked at the kit, he noticed despite the baby fat, his bigger eyes, and childlike features, he could still see the same facial design that he knew him by. He didn't believe it. He still doubted it. He didn't want to believe it… but then, he saw it.

The tiny bite marks that shrunk with his body still fresh in the side of his neck that though smaller now would match with his bite mark.

This baby, this tiny kitten in his gloves, was defiantly Freeze Blade.

"… by Eon." He looked at the babyfied Skylander over and over, drawing up questions in his mind as he thought up the possibilities on how and why Freeze Blade was a child.

"… should we run?"

His ear shot upwards, twisting to the source of the voice. Quickly, he turned his focus on the five adult swappers. Spy Rise, Wash Buckler, and Trap Shadow were all looking at him, huddled together as they were discussing things in hush whispers. Blast Zone was tending to Fire Kraken. The poor lizard had been so surprised by the sudden coldness added to his back, he had forgotten to land on his spring tail and wounded face first to the ground in pain.

Anger slowly boiled in him, narrowing his eyes again as he floated back down to their level. The three slowly backed up, having the looks of fear etched deep in their faces.

"… what… did you idiots… do?" He asked slowly, glaring at them to dare try and think of a lie that could save their skins.

Body trembling, Spy Rise chuckled uneasy. "A, um, accident? Heh heh."

His glare hardened at the robot. "What accident?"

"Um, well, I-I'm not a hundred percent sure how it happened but—"

"FREEZEBLADEGOTBABYFIEDBYTHISGUNTHATWASAIMEDATTRAP SHADOW BUT INSTEAD IT HIT FREEZE BLADE BECAUSE HE PUSHED TRAP OUT OF THE WAY AND WE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! DEAD! B-but instead he… got… turned into a…a baby. … heh." Wash Buckler tapped his fingers together, glancing to and fro from the ground to Night Shift.

"… babyfied by a gun?"

"We couldn't believe it either, but Spy here checked him over, and the DNA matches." Trap Shadow pointed a thumb in Spy Rise direction.

Night Shift looked over each of them before sighing, burying his face in one glove and keeping hold of Freeze Blade in the other.

"Look, we were going to tell you later about this with the rest of the guys, but Fire Kraken got all hype up when he saw Freeze Blade's state and snatched him out of my hands." Spy Rise gestured to the still in pain lizard. "But right now, I need to make sure that Freeze Blade isn't in any danger."

There was a moment's pause before Night Shift pulled the glove down across his face, glancing at the tech before looking down at Freeze Blade. The babyfied cat looked back up at him, head tilted to one side that showed his puncher neck wound in full view. "… fine. But you all are going to tell me the whole story once this is over."

* * *

Spy Rise's lab, or as everyone called it the Spyied Laboratory, was in the safest way the best place to have Freeze Blade checked over without every other Skylander finding out about the situation too quickly. But as safe as it was from others prying eyes, it wasn't really the cleanest places. Half finish drones lined the tables, broken and cracked beakers were scattered here and there with or without something dripping out of them, papers and charts covered the entire floor an inch way up, gears and technical do-dads were in open boxes, tools were missing from their holding places, and the whole area smelled of old grease and burnt wires. Charming place for someone of the Tech element. But Night Shift though otherwise.

He'd never been in Spy Rise's lab before, and quite frankly he regretted ever coming here. The smell bothered his nostrils to a burning sensation that was sure to sting for a while.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I keep wanting to clean this place a bit, but things kept rolling around that distracted me."

Night Shift huffed, adjusting his hold on Freeze Blade. He didn't quite trust the others to hold Freeze Blade as of the earlier incident that happened. "Let's just hurry and get this over with, yes?"

"Yes. Just place Freeze Blade right there on the table." Spy Rise pointed to a, kind of surprisingly, clean table with a strange machine hung over it.

Rising a brow, Night Shift complied and hovered over to the table, carefully placing Freeze Blade down on it.

"Alright, you might want to back up a bit. I'm going to run some scans on him."

He nodded, backing up and watched as the machine whirled to life. Freeze Blade looked up, eyes going big as lights turned on, focusing on him. Different colors lights flashed and scanned over him, gathering data on the young cat. A minute passed by before the scan was complete.

"Well, he's normal and fit. The readings don't show any severity that we should worry about. But I'm going to have to patch up his neck wound to keep from getting infected. His body as it is now might not be able to fight off any viruses as it used to." Spy Rise explained as Night Shift picked up the toddler.

"But how old is he now?"

"Well, judging how he doesn't have any teeth yet and seems to only be able to sit up, I'd say about four or five months old at least."

Night Shift hummed, laying Freeze Blade on his shoulder. "Alright, now what?"

"Well, as I said earlier, I need to patch up his wound, but other than that, I don't really know." The Tech shrugged, heading to one side of the room.

"Isn't there a way to fix this whole mess?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no. But hey, as you and the rest of the guys take care Freeze Blade, I'll be looking up for the—"

"Whoa, whoa! Take care? Of Freeze Blade?!" Night Shift almost wanted to scream. The adult Freeze Blade was bad enough, but actually taking care of Freeze Blade as he is now?!

"Look at him Night Shift!" Spy Rise called over his shoulder as he got the first aid out. "Do you see him being able to take care of himself anytime soon?"

Night Shift was about to protest, but then he looked down at the kitten. Freeze Blade, unaware of his situation or his surroundings, was ideally chewing on his fist, drooling over it as his other tiny hand clung to Night Shift's clothing.

"… no. I suppose not." Night Shift sighed, a little disgusted by the drool dripping onto his clothing.

"Exactly." Spy Rise went over to him with the first aid in hand. "But I wouldn't worry too much right now." He placed the first aid on the table, reaching out with open hands at Night Shift. "May I?" Night Shift handed over the toddler and Spy Rise went straight to work. "If I may ask, why did you bite him in the first place?" He asked, carefully dabbing the wound with anointment to keep it from infecting.

"Why do you ask?" Night Shift crossed his misty arms, the death glare returning.

Spy Rise was too focus on Freeze Blade to be scared by the glare. "For starters, he didn't really tell me or Wash Buckler why when he ran into us. You won't believe how scarred Wash Buckler was when his saw the blood seeping out. When we asked him what happened… well, he just started to cry, shaking his head and such. All that we got out of him was your name, but that was it." He paused in his work to briefly look at the vampire. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Night Shift didn't answer, but the down cast look and the frown on his face said it all.

The Tech nodded, resuming his work. "I'm surprised really. In all the years we've all been together, I've never known you to bit anyone aside from a bad guy or a mouse you caught." He paused. "And a few hundred people that manage to get on your nerves enough."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know. It wasn't supposed to." Spy Rise grinned, finishing up his work.

A growl emanated from Night Shift's throat. "I think you better watch what you say."

Spy Rise shrugged, putting away the medical supply after he was finished. "Well, things are wrapped up here." He picked up Freeze Blade, settling him against his chest.

But Freeze Blade didn't like the hard metal that his body was pressed against. It wasn't comfy like the blue thing with the weird face or the soft like the purple one. In fact it felt just the opposite. And he didn't like it one bit.

Both swappers practically jumped when their babyfied member starting to cry suddenly. In fact Spy Rise almost dropped him by mistake.

"Oi, this is going to be a long day." Night Shift sighed as Spy Rise tried his best to calm Freeze Blade down.

* * *

Unfortunately, one problem came to the next as the few swappers who knew Freeze Blade's current state basically knew little to nothing about taking care of children, let alone toddlers.

Wash Buckler sighed as he rocked himself back and forth slowly while rubbing soft circles on Freeze Blade's back as the five month old cried on his shoulder. Wash Buckler had to admit, he'd never expect any of his teammates to come running to him for help given his past actions and mishaps. But when Spy Rise came running to him with Freeze Blade crying out his lungs and handed him the toddler without so much as a word before speeding off, he had to admit that things always take different turn from what you would expect.

"Ssh, ssh, there there little dude it's all right. There's no need to cry." He whispered. While he didn't have the proper knowledge in child care, he did have a slight idea on what to do with a child. He knew that one had to be careful with a baby as they were in such a fragile state in their young age. He made a mental note to keep Freeze Blade away from Fire Kraken and Boom Jet as far as possible. Another thing he knew was that kids like to get messy, as he recalled how messy he was when he was just a youngling octopus. And most importantly, a baby had to be kept an eye on. No one knows what a tiny little tot could do if they were left alone for too long.

Freeze Blade's crying soon went down to little whimpers. His little hands grabbed onto the vest more tightly, rubbing his face deeper into the fabric.

"There we go, much better." Wash Buckler smiled. Freeze Blade sure was cute like this when he wasn't making a fuss and such. Getting back on topic of child care, Wash Buckler had no clue on how to actually raise a child. His thoughts were interrupted by his belly, as well as Freeze Blade's. "It is about time for some dinner." He mused. "Though, what can you eat? You got no teeth in that mouth of yours!"

"You could try milk." Blast Zone suggested. He had been quietly watching Wash Buckler calm the toddler down, and so far Wash Buckler did a dandy job. "After all it's just about all that babies can eat at this age."

"Yeah, that's true." His face frowned as a though occurred to him. "But how are we supposed to get it without the other noticing? Spy did tell us not to show Freeze Blade as he is."

Blast Zone shook his head. "I'll get it. You just have to keep a good eye on him."

"Can do caption!" Wash Buckler saluted.

As soon as Blast Zone was out of sight, Wash Buckler returned his attention to Freeze Blade. The poor guy was sniffling, snot dripping from his nose. "Bleh. Let's get you tissue dude."

Wash Buckler with a toddler in hand made his way to the lounge room. It was a quiet place to relax from a long day of missions and such. Soft cousins, soft drinks kept in these little fridges, and if it was empty, a second bedroom to sleep in. Lucky for him, most of the Skylanders were still out on missions, so the whole room was empty. Wash Buckler hummed as he made his way at the far end of the room, pulling out a handkerchief and proceeded to clean Freeze Blades face. "Annnd done!" He smiled, impressed with his work.

Freeze Blade blinked, still sniffing but otherwise okay for the matter. The blue thing was making some noise that he didn't understand, but at least he was more comfy that the hard thing. He decided that he liked this blue thing and smiled.

"Hey! Would you look at that, you're smiling!" Wash Buckler laughed, sitting himself on a sofa. "Daw, you look so cute like this. Almost makes me wished you could stay like this forever… almost." The tiny Skylander looked up at him, still not understanding anything that came out of his mouth. "… you know, I sorta expected you to talk a lot but you're just so quiet little dude." He looked Freeze Blade over, taking his hand out of his mouth and cleaned it from the drool. "I mean sure you're just a baby now, but I was sure that you would still make lots of baby noise and such but nope! You're as quiet as a feather. I would say mouse, but feathers are much much quieter than a mouse."

The smile on Freeze Blade's tiny face vanished as his stomach made more rumbling noise. He whimpered, feeling a very empty feeling in his belly.

"Hungry little dude? Blast Zone should be here with something eat soon… should of probably told him where I went though." The old sea captain tugged at the end of his mustache in thought. "Eh! It'll be fine."

Or that was what he thought. Minutes passed by and when Blast Zone finally found them, Wash Buckler got an ear full.

"Dude! Calm down, no harm was done."

Blast Zone huffed. "You could have just stayed there till I had gotten back. I was searching the whole place for you!"

"Whatever." Swatting one hand in front of his face, Wash Buckler reached for the glass filled with milk with his tentacles. "Is this stuff alright for the kid?" He held the bottle in front of himself.

"It's all that was in the fridge."

Wash Buckler sighed, popping the top open. "Fine I guess it'll do for now."

The next fifteen minutes was probably the messiest. It took four minutes to try and convince Freeze Blade that the white liquid was edible and safe, a full minute for Wash buckler to actually get the glass in his mouth, and ten minutes of running and dripping liquid from the glass as it was not made to be drunk by babies and the adult-turned-baby's mouth wasn't big enough to hold all the milk so it dripped into the sofa and Wash Buckler himself.

"Okay I think that's enough for now." Wash Buckler concluded, pulling the glass away and capping the top back on. Only a third of its contents remained but most of it was on Wash Buckler than in the toddler's stomach.

Blast Zone shuffled a chuckle. Poor Wash Buckler looked like a mess.

"What are you grinning at?"

The furnace knight blinked. For odd reason's of the unknown, Wash Buckler could read him like an open book on his emotions, despite the fact that his helmet really couldn't display any other looks than the one. "Nothing."

Wash Buckler, clearly not amused, was about to accuse Blast Zone when Freeze Blade started to squirm and whine in his grasp, saving the fire knight from an earful.

"What's the matter little dude?"

Freeze Blade whined, squirming more and more as tears started to form in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"How should I know?! I'm not a baby expert!" Wash Buckler placed Freeze Blade on his shoulder, bouncing him while patting his back as he started to cry.

"Is he still hungry?"

"Doubt it. I don't want more milk dripping on me."

"Well then how—"

" **UUAARRP!** "

They both froze. Slowly, Wash Buckler held out the tiny tot as he and Blast Zone stared at him. Freeze Blade's eyes were wide, bits of milk trailed down one side of his mouth. A big grin appeared on his face before he squealed and laughed, clapping his hands clumsily together and grabbing both his feet happily.

"… well that's one way to pass gas." Blast Zone commented, scratching his head.

Wash Buckler nodded, slowly grinning as he brought Freeze Blade close to his chest. "You're a rascal you know that?" He tapped the end of the kits nose, earning another giggle fit from him.

* * *

**And done! First chapter is up. Leave a review on your thoughts.**

 


End file.
